Troubles In Egypt
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: In the Future, Pharaoh Abek Atem's Son Sits on the throne His wife Malisis Near by and talks to her about What they remember from the past when Atem ruled over Egypt. "Mali, Dont you remember when we were Young..." He says trailing off. Reopened!
1. The Sacrafice

Troubles in Egypt

In the Future, Pharaoh Abek Atem's Son Sits on the throne His wife Malisis Near by and talks to her about What he they remember from the past when his father ruled over egypt. "Mali, Don't you remember when..." He tails off and starts to tell The story Of what he remembers.

-Flashback Starts-

Long ago in the time of Pharaohs, a coucil meeting was being held in the assembly room. The Pharaoh looks to his wife Then to his brother with a sigh. The pharaoh is a 22 year old 6 ft 2 in. tall man With tri colored spiked hair The clothes od royaly adorn his body around his neck lies The millenium puzzle. "Mana, What do you suppose we do about this predicament?" he asks her his voice deep and wise. "I have no Idea Atem..." She says with a sigh. "What about You Mahad?" she asks. Mahad looks up. "I think we should take action and fight back...Seto, Isis, Karim, Shada? Your opinions?" he asks the 4 remaining priests. Karim and Shada sake there head when Isis the quet one speeks up. "My Pharaoh, Queen Mana, I suggest we proceed with Mahad's plan.. but do it with extreme caution..." she says looking to Seto as he nods agreeing. "My Pharaoh, If you want I will set up a grand army to defeat Bakura." Seto says. "Please do..Mahad will you band together your best mages as well..." Atem says to Mahad. Both men nod then walk away to complete thier tasks. Later after in the court yard, Isis sits alone under a tree thinking to her self her eyes closed. "What is Bakura up to now....He has another person with himand I can sence it...." she thinks to her self. Mahad comes and sits down infront of her. Sencing his presence she opens her eyes looking to him seeing the concern and sadness in his eyes. "Mahad, What troubles you?" she asks him. "The pharaoh told me there is a Prophecy and that its the only way to destroy Bakura and his apprentice..." he replies. "A Prophecy? Tell me about it.." she asks him. "You must ask the pharaoh...only he will tell you.." he says to her. She nods getting up walking to the throne room. At the throne room she gets to her knees in a noble bow. "My pharaoh, Please tell me of this Prophecy..." she asks him. "Please rise Isis and come to my side.." he tells her. She gets to the pharaohs side and he shows her the prophecy. Seeing who must be sacraficed she gasps seeing its herself. "The one who must kill the sacrafised is their lover..." He says to her. "Mahad...he has to do the job...When does this take place?" she asks. "At sunset tomorrow..." he replies. She nods walking out. The next morning Isis gets up doign her daily routine then she calmly walks down to the courtyard and sits in her usual spot with a sigh. "Please, please, forgive me But I won't be home again Maybe someday you'll look up And barely conscious, you'll say to no one "Isn't something missing?? You won't cry for my absence, I know You forgot me long ago Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me? Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me, not now Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me?" she sings to her self then pauses a moment before singing again. "Please, please, forgive me But I won't be home again I know what you do to yourself I breathe deep and cry out "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me, not now Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone Isn't someone missing me? And if I bleed, I'll bleed Knowing you don't care And if I sleep just to dream of you I'll wake without you there Isn't something missing? Isn't something Even though I'm the sacrifice You won't try for me, not now Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" she sings finishing her song. Mahad walks up to where she is and kneels down taking her hand. "Isis..Its time..." he says to her his voice quivering. She gets up with a nod following him to the Stone Table. "Mahad...Before You do it...I want you to know that I will always love you...Like my vow to you said.. Forever and always..." she says to him. "Isis..." he says. He ignites his saber punching it to her chest. As he does you can here him say "...Im sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Troubles in Egypt

10 years later...Atem sits on his throne. On his left is his Son, Abek. On his right is his Wife, Mana. Atem gets up walking to the balcany behind the thrones looking out over Egypt. The pyramids seem to glow in the moonlight. Atem sighs As memorys flood his mind of him and his father in the exact same place he is now both watching over the kindom with watchfull eyes.

-Begin FlashBack-

"My son, one say this will be your kingdom when I pass on to the afterlife...You will hold a great responsability protecting out people." Pharaoh Anknomkanan says to his son his son nodding.

"Father, What if one day when I become Pharaoh I fail to protect my people. What do I do then father?" Atem asks his father a look of question on his face. "If I fail..I will be a disgrace to the kingdom..." he says once more. Being as doubty as he is at the age of 5 he already knows he will be a great king...yet he still asks.

"You try to make the best of it and rebuild what has fallen...My father always told me "If at first you dont succeed, Try, Try again..." If you fail you wont be a disgrace...but it may take a little while to earn back the trust of your people...Belive me...Ive gone thru far more than failing in my life." The king tells his son a reassuring smile on his face. The queen walks in behind them.

"What are you boys talking about now? More polotics? Anknomkanan stop poisioning your sons mind with polotics before its his time to rule!" Says Queen Marina. She hugs Atem and smiles. "Don't listen to him...You will make a fine Pharaoh one day..Trust me." she whispers. "Come on, Time for bed." she says grasping Atems hand.

"Goodnight Father...I will see you in the morning." Atem says to his father giving him a quick hug before running after his mother.

-End FlashBack-

Atem Sighs a bit as his 19 year old son wanders in. "Father? Is somthing troubling you?" Abek asks, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine Abek, Just remembering something my father told me..." he says to his son with the reassuring smile his father gave him oh so many years ago.

"Father...What if One day When I become pharaoh...I fail to protect Egypt.... Then what do I do...Do I run away? Or do I die trying to rebuild it?" Abek asks still wondering what it will be like when he is Pharaoh.

"As my father once said to me..."If at first you don't succeed, Try, Try again..." If you fail you won't be a disgrace...but it will take a little while to earn the tust of your people back." he says to his son with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Father...but I have two more questions..." Abek says looking to his father.

"What is it? Go ahead and ask me Anything." Atem says.

"Father, do you think I will be a Truely Great Pharaoh one day? Will I be able to Protect my kingdom from total anialation?" he asks his father a look of question on his face.

"My son, you will be a great Pharaoh one day that I know...but what is unclear to me is your future ability to protect our people from Anialation....That you may have to ask Isis about." he says to his son then Hugs him gentley.

Later that day, Abek is walking the the courtyard thinking about what will happen in the future. He sighs to him self then stops and looks to his reflection in the water of the Nile. He smiles as he sees him self in a pharaohs clothing. "Oh I just can't Wait to be king!" he syas to himself then hears Shimon come up behind him.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" he sings as Shimon cuts it. "Well I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair!" he says. "I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar!" Abek sings. "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing" says Shimon. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Abek sings As Malisis apears. "No one saying do this" Abek sings. "No one saying be there!" Malisis pops in. " No one saying stop that" Abek Chimes in. "No one saying see here Free to run around all day" Both Malisis and Abek sing. "Now when I said that -- What I meant was -- What you don't realize -- Now see here! That's definitely out!" says shimon. "Free to do it all my way" Abek sings. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart" says Shimon. "Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start" sings Malisis. "If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang aboutThis child is getting wildly out of wing." Shimon says. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" both Mali and Abek sing. "Everybody look left" abek sings Everybody look right Mali sings Everywhere you look I'm Abek sings "Standing in the spotlight! both sing. "Not yet! shimon says. "Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling"sings Mali and Abek. "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" sings Abek. "Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" sings mali. "Oh, I just can't wait..." sings Abek "Just can't wait..." Sings Mali "To be king!" sings Mali and Abek.


	3. Chapter 3

Troubles in Egypt

Sitting on the Throne as a birthday wish he grins. "Man, I just can't wait to be King!" he exclaims. Looking to his Father who is standing next to him he notices his fathers grin aswell.

"Your time will come soon enough Abek. And when it does, you will be a great King." his father tells him.

"Today is finally my 20th birthday!" Abek exclaims.

Shimon walks over and whispers somthing in Abeks ear. "What?!" Abek exclaims. "Are you saying I have to get Married?!" he exclaims once more. Shimone nods and sighs walking sighs getting up from the throne his father takes his rightfull place back upon it. In Abeks room He looks in the mirror sighing all the more. He locks his door shutting himself away from every one even his best friend Malisis. He walks to the balcany of his room and looks down on to the kingdom.

"All around me are familiar faces. Worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow. No tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kinda funny. I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circles It's a very, very mad world. mad world. Children waiting for the day they feel good. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday. And I feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous. No one knew me, no one knew me. Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson. Look right through me, look right through me. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying, Are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circles. It's a very, very...Mad world ... Mad world. Enlarging your world. Mad world." he sings to him self as Mahad looks up hearing the song he sighs.

In his combat class with Priest Seto, Abek stands before him. "Alright To day you will spar either me, Mahad, or your father...Pick one." seto says to him.

"Alright...I pick...My father." he says.

As the other to clear the arena Abek grins at his father and summons his Ka. "Curse of Dragon Take Flight!" He shouts as his Ka appears.

Atem smiles as he summons Obelisk the Tormenter. "Obelisk! Attack With Fists of Fury!" Atem shouts As the god powers up running towards CoD.

Abek begins to mutter a spell causing a blue glow to form aroung his Ka. "Curse of Dragon Combind yourslef With Gaia the Fierce Knight to make Gaia The Dragon Knight! Counter attack With Sonic Sword Slash!" Abek shouts sucsessfully contering the attack. "Now attack with Lightning Slash!" He yells as it runs towards Obelisk. Atem grins muttering the mirror force spell.

"Not so fast." Atem yells. As abeks attack comes back at him with twice the power it had He braces for the impact unable to counter. As it hits him he falls to his knees, blood coming up from his mouth a hand now clutching his chest as he groans a little. He smiles then gets up again.

"Not good enough Father but you forgot this spell." He says as his Monster disappears in to the darkness. "Gaia sneek attack with Sonic Sword Slash!" he yells as his monster attacks. His father being defenceless takes the hit falling to his knees. Atems Ka returns to him then Abeks returns. Abek sinks to his knees then falls forward out cold. Seto just stands there and sighs about to write the failing grade once more.

"Abek!" Atem Yells running over to his son Lifting him in to his arms. "Abek, wake up.." Atem pleads. "For Ra's Sake Seto get over here and help me get him to the infirmary!" Atem yells at his cousin.


	4. Chapter 4

Troubles in Egypt

Roxanne: Alright Welcome back to my nect chapter! Im going to start it out this way now!

Atem: Its good to be here, But seeing you only have one reader...We have to try to make this more interesting!

Abek: I'd say! I wanna know what happens....

Seto: If you 3 start holding hands Im out of here....

Mokuba: -warps in from the present time- Can I be in the story?

Roxanne and Seto: Shut up Mokuba!

Atem: Roxanne does not on Yugioh!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Abek wakes up he finds himself in a bed in the Infirmary. "Father? Seto?... Where Am I? What happend? Wait...why am I in the Infirmary?" He says all at once.

Atem looks at him and sighs. "Woah...woah...woah...One question at a time...ok to answer your questions..Seto helped me unwillingly crarry you here in to the infirmary because of what happend in your Combat class...When I used mirror force on you Your attack backfired on you and hit you with twice as much power as it had being as stubborn as you are you got back up and finished the battle beating me. You then collapsed and we carried you here..." he says all in one breath.

Seto sighs and looks at Abek. "And seeing how stubborn and how powerfull you can be when you want to...I am going to give you a passing grade on your Sparring Exam...You've...Earned it..." he says with a faint smile appearing on his face then he turns and walk out of the room.

Abek blinks doiing a double take at where Seto once stood. "Did he...Just smile and say I passed?!" he says in a highly surprised and confused tone. "I must be hillusinating..." he says once more.

"If you are...I am to, Because I saw the same thing....I've been told ever time Seto Smiles...a puppy dies..." Atem replys in an equaly confused tone. Abek looks to his father and sits up swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sighs.

[AN: Abek has no Idea, but he has a Heart defect...That's why Everytime he sparrs and gets attacked by his opponent his pain is much worce than the others'. Only Atem, Mana and Mahad know about the Defect That is why Atem yelled at Seto in the last chapter.]

A couple days later...Abek walks in the Garden with Mahad talking about Abeks Progress in the Magical arts.

"..So, Your saying I dont have long before I become a Master Magician?" Abek asks.

"Thats right, You have Excelled so well...You may actually pass my level when your training is complete." Mahad replys.

"Wow..Do you Realy think I-" He stops and puts a hand to his chest his heart rate slowing a bit of pain coursing thru him. "I- Will be..Able to pass your..Level..?" he asks thru the pain in his chest as he leans against a tree breathing heavily.

"I really D- Abek? Are you Alright?" Mahad asks a slight panic in his voice.

"My Heart...Feels like...its going to Explode..." He says Thru Gasps. Mahad Lifts him in to his arms a look of Panic crossed his face as He gets Abek to the Infirmary quickly.

"Your gonna be alright ok?" He says a reassuring smile on his face. He taps in to a comlink button that rests on his robe. "Atem, Do you read me?" he says.

"Loud and clear Mahad, What is it? You sound like you have been running.." Atem replys.

"Its Abek...I need you to come to the Infirmary Right away!" He says.

"Im on my way!" Atem replys.


	5. Chapter 5

Troubles in Egypt

Roxanne: Alright Welcome back to My super special awesome story!

Seto: Did I seriously SMILE!!!!???

Roxanne: Yes seto, You did...

Atem: I still think each time Seto Smiles a puppy dies.

Seto: Shut up Atem! Nobody Asked you!

Atem: Why dont you make me...

Roxanne: Ok while thoes to idiots Fight lets get on with the story. Now my disclaimer from the one and only....MAHAD!!

Mahad: Roxanne does not own Yugioh.

Mokuba: -pops in again- Can i be in the story this time?

Everyone: SHUT UP MOKUBA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem Arives in the Infirmary and sighs looking to his son he walks up to the bed next to him.

"Abek..just hold on..." Atem says a few tears falling down his face. His hands start to glow bright blue now. As he places them on his chest he starts to heal him as much as he can draining his own energy as he does.

"F-Father..Please stop..." Abek says puting his hand on to his fathers. "Please...Your draining yourself..." he says once more.

"In order to help you...It's worth it..." Atem says to his son as he heals him fully. He steps back leaning against the wall and smiles as Abek sits up.

"Thank you Father...But I only have one Question, What happend to me?" Abek Asks. Atem sighs and looks at his son.

"Abek, You were born with a heart Defect....When you fight against any one and get hurt doing it...your Heart will start to beat abnormally....If the attack you recive is to strong it may kill you....Im sorry We never told you sooner..." Atem says to him.

"Why didnt you tell me Father? Why?" Abek asks.

"Be-Because you wouldnt have understood what was really taking place...This defect is dangerous..." he replies looking to him.

"How so?" Abek asks.

"Abek, It could kill you...Im not about to have a dead son..." Atem Replies.

"Father...I-I didnt know..Im so sorry..." Abek says.

"Don't be. Its not your Fault..." Atem says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxanna: Sorry About the really Short Chapters...But im glad You like it any way :D

Abek: This is getting Intence...

Atem: Id say...This is pretty good...

Seto: -pops in- Can I be in the next Chapter?

All but Seto: No SETO!


	6. Chapter 6

Troubles in Egypt

Roxanne: Alright Welcome back to My super special awesome story!

Abek: Wow...Did I just like almost die...

Roxanne: Yup...Im so Cruel...But at least you had a Cute little moment with your Dad.

Abek: Ok that's true....

Atem: That was a Nice moment....

Roxanne: Alright boys you know what to do!

Abek and Atem: Roxanne does not own Yugioh!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-End Flashback-

"Wow I do remember that..." Mali says. "What about when your dad First met your sister Rosa..." she says.

-Begin Flashback-

Atem sits on his throne with a bunch of villagers in front of him. "Next in line?" he asks as a little girl walks up and places a golden carving of him and Mana in front of him. He blinks and looks down at the little girl.

"What is it you need little girl..." He asks.

"Me and the other Villagers request help on rebuilding out homes after the great fire...." she says in a small voice. Atem looks at her and smiles then looks at Shimon.

"Make it so Shimon..." He says.

-End Flashback-

"Yeah I remember that..." Abek Says. "Remember what happened next?" he asks.

-Begin Flashback-

Atem watches the little girl turn and start to walk out alone. "Wait..Come here..uhm Whats your name?" he says.

"My name is Rosalita...My pharaoh..." She replies.

"I know this may seem Random...but I cant stand to see a little girl come up to me all alone...Do your parents know your hear?" He asks.

"My...P-parents...My Parents were Killed in the fire...Im all alone..." she says.

"Ill tell you what...Let me talk to my Wife and If she agrees you will have a family.. How does that sound?" He says a smile on his face. Seeing the little girls face light up seems to warm his heart.

"That sound Wonderful My pharaoh! Would you really do that for me?" she said pulling on her tattered dress with one hand and messing with her hair with the other. Atem get up from the throne and walks behind the throne through a curtain to the hidden balcony where he finds Mana.

"Mana...I have a question for you." he says to her.

"Go for it." she says back.

"You like kids right..." he asks.

"Yeah...Why.." She replies.

"Because I have a little girl out there in need of a family..She offered me A small carved statue of us in order to get more help on repairing the village and when she turned and was walking away I sorta..." He says trailing off.

"I get it...You want to Adopt her..." she says as he nods. "Alright...We can adopt her.." she says with a smile. Atem smiles and kisses her gently then walks through the curtain sitting on the throne once more.

"It has been desided...You are now Princess of Egypt." he says with a smile.

"Oh Thank you so much My Pharaoh!" She exclaims with joy and rushes up hugging him.

"Call me Dad or Daddy..." he says holding her. "Teana! Come here." He yells caling one of the servents over.

"Yes my king?" Teana says with a low bow.

"Show my daughter to her room and help her get dressed in to the finest clotheing we have. Cater to her every want and need, you are now her hand Maiden." Atem says as he lets go of Rosa.

"Right away My king. Come along Princess." Teana says grasping the childs hand leading her to her room.

-End Flashback-

"Yeah I remember that to..." Malisis Replies. "What about the time You, Me and Rosa beat Bakura." She says.

-Begin Flashback-

"Were Under Attack!" A guard yells as the villagers run madly around the village like chickens with thier heads cut off. Rosa looks to Abek and Mali with a girn.

"You wanna try to beat him on our own?" Rosa says as the grin remains on her face.

"Are you Crazy?! We can beat him alone!" Malisis exclaims.

"I think We can do it...Alright Rosa I'm In!" Abek exclaims.

"...Alright Im in....But im still not sure about this....." Malisis says as they all head to the palace gates. At the gates They all see Bakura slaughtering the soldiers like fire does to buildings.

"Not So fast Bakura!" Rosa Yells as Abek and Mali stay back behind the soldiers.

"Oh look...a little girl is going to try to stop me...Diabound Attack with Lightning Blast!" He yells sending the attack. She gins and Summons out her Ka, Gaia Dragon Knight.

"Gaia Attack with Sonic Fire Slash!" She yells as the attack begins to hold him off. Abek runs out summoning his Ka, The Chaos Magician. As he attacks Malisis runs out Summoning Her Ka The Magicians Valkiriya.

"Dark Magic Attack!" She yells as it joined the other in a 3 way attack. Bakura lets out a yell as he gets to his knees.

"Diabound combind your strength with the power Of Blue Eyes White Dragon and Attack With White Lightning!" He yells as the attack Sends them all flying back against a wall. Rosa hits the wall hards and goes limp falling unconcious from hitting the wall head first.

"Rosa!" both Abek and Mali yell. "Chaos, Valkiriya! Combind yourselves to make Valkiriya The Magician of Black Chaos! and attack with Dark Chaos Attack!" They both yell at the same time and watch Bakura fall limp.

-End Flashback-

"Yeah...I remember that" Abek Says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxanne: Thats it for my long chapter! Read and Review!


	7. URGENT MUST READ! REALLY IMPORTANT!

Hey guys.

It's me.  
The author.  
And blah, blah, blah.  
Although, you people are probably going to hate me. *cringes*

I've been thinking a lot about this story recently, and I have lost all interest in it what so ever. *dodges rotten fruit the readers are throwing* I'm sorry!! Ack!  
I'm happy that you like this story! _Really_, I am! But I just can't…_ugh_. Over the last 2 chapters, my liking for this story has…diminished. And I really want to stop. _BUT_ I have gone on because of you. Because you like it so much, I kept going. I suffered for you. (are ya happy?!)

To tell you the truth, I want to stop now. I'm so sorry! But I'm just not…into this anymore.

So here's what we are going to do.

_YOU_—the reader—are going to tell _ME_—the author—your opinion.

In your review I want to to tell me Yes or No if I should quit. Then I want you to tell me WHY I should do what you think.  
So get to it. You have 2 weeks to persuade me. _2 WEEKS_. I won't update this story until then—and if the update is the next chapter, then that means I decided to continue.

I'm really, _really_, _**really**_ sorry, guys! But I just can't put myself through this anymore! I'm Getting really deep in to my New Story GX Adventures!

Thank you for your cooperation.

All right, that's it.  
Your time starts…

_**NOW.**_


	8. My Desision

Hey guys.

Its me again. I have desided To keep writing my story for you!

But i need your help. I want you to give me a few Ideas for my story and If I like them I will include them in!

I just need you to Put your thinking caps on and Give me your greatest Idea for the story. Like a what you think Should happen next... I will update again in a few days with the new chapter. (Hopefully if my stupid computer dosn't want to be Gay...) So Stay Posted and I will get back to you!

~Roxanne~


	9. REOPENED! Chapter 7 coming soon :D

Hey guys.

Its me again. I have good news for you!

I've decided to Reopen my story! Im still working on Ideas, but they are slowly refilling my mind!

Check back in and Ill get back to You and my story as soon as I can :D

~Roxanne~


End file.
